Dark Pasts
by awesomelydivergent
Summary: Both Jade's and Tobias' childhoods weren't easy ones. And even though their pasts are dark, it can make you who you are, and be the light that guides you.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright, here's chapter one! I know Jade is extremely out of character, but bare with me. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Prologue

* * *

_"Life damages us, every one. We can't escape that damage." _

_― Veronica Roth, Allegiant _

* * *

That was it. Tobias' initiation was over, with him coming in first place. And much against Zeke's arguments, he refused to celebrate in any way. He wasn't abnegation anymore. He was dauntless. It was a dull sensation for him, grieving over something that wasn't ever really there. He had nothing in his former faction, an abusive father, a dead mother, and the whole faction were blinded into pitying Marcus because his son defected.

But abnegation always had a place in his heart, watching their selfless lives was a beautiful thing, and he would no longer be able to see it anymore. In truth, Tobias was neither abnegation nor dauntless. He was divergent.

So he stayed in the dormitory, while everyone went out to celebrate. He wasn't alone, though. He refused to look at where the noises were coming from; drawers sliding open, tiny whimpers emitting from those who weren't ranked in the top ten. They would soon be factionless. And in his head, it wasn't fair to celebrate his survival due to the fall of others.

The next few days were the same as the ones before, and all of his life. He chose a job. He started apprenticeship. Everything was a routine for him, and he couldn't ask for something different, because his whole life was a routine. Nothing unexpected. So to ask for surprises scared him, because he didn't know what would come.

But, similar to most cases, curiosity always wins, so when he received an encoded letter from his 'supposed dead mother', it caused him a few sleepless nights until he decided that whatever would happen, couldn't possibly be too bad.

Tobias could only guess what would happen, but the next chain of events shocked him. Instead of seeing the silhouette of one figure jumping off the train that traveled throughout the city, he saw two. Perhaps it was his mother's boyfriend?

No, the second silhouette was far too small to be a grown man, more like a child. Tobias' feet were planted on the ground, because he did not want to believe any of the possible scenarios running through his head. Maybe he imagined the second shadow, after all, he hadn't slept in a while.

Though the sixteen year old was in no such luck, as he saw his frail but strong mother for the first time in seven years, make her way over to him, holding the hand of a girl.

She was beautiful, to say the least, and her beauty would only grow in years to come. Even in her condition now, her dark brown hair greasy and matted to her head, dust and dirt covering every inch of her body, and loose, baggy clothes hanging onto her body. Her bright blue-green eyes shone in comparison with the rest of her, and her pale skin tone contrasted with Evelyn and Tobias' olive ones.

"Hello son."

* * *

Chapter 1

"Is that-"

"Yes. She's your sister." Evelyn responded, the child hiding behind her mother's back. She had never seen the sixteen year old, and the trade-mark black dauntless clothes frightened her- the dauntless weren't particularly nice to the factionless. Especially to pretty, defenseless, young girls.

It hurt like a knife to the stomach to Tobias, because he knows that look. It was the same look he wore around his father. "What's your name?"

The child's voice was so sweet, but fear was etched into her voice. "Jade." Tobias and Jade looked nothing alike. While he had dark blue eyes, hers were a light shade of blue-green. He had a hooked nose, nothing like her perfect one. He had olive skin, she was pale. Yet, maybe their hair was an exception; both kids having a dark shade of brown.

"Jade, why don't walk around for a bit. But make sure I can see you." Evelyn said to her daughter. Jade was an obedient child, and would always comply with what her mother wants, never disappointing. The child didn't understand that sometimes, she could do things her way, that she could dislike certain things. Growing up with barely enough to get by taught her to listen to others.

Without another word, she began to wonder, never seeing grass this green before. The city's factionless sector was covered in asphalt with the only grass being the weeds that sprouted through the cracks in the sidewalk. The air was much fresher too, she breathed in all she could, for she didn't know if she would ever get to experience non-polluted air ever again. Her eyes scanned over every single inch of her surroundings, taking in the magnificence of it all. Tiny dandelions grew, but to Jade, they were beautiful white orbs.

She so badly wanted to pluck them off the ground, but was scared to examine them. What if someone got mad at her? She rarely got into trouble, but when she did, her father made sure to drag on the punishment. So she focused on the beautiful white clouds, and the clear blue skies.

It was all so wonderful for her.

* * *

"I know you're not happy to see me."

"How could you leave me with him!?" Tobias exclaimed, fury burning in his eyes. His mother aged quickly, due to having a very difficult life. Would Jade grow up to be that way?

Evelyn didn't have the time to answer that question, because she wanted to get it over with quickly. "I know you don't owe me anything. And that I shouldn't even be here. But I have to ask you for a favor, and I'm begging you. Growing up factionless isn't safe, and Jade is too young. She's already experienced too much, so please, take her. Please."

Tobias' first answer was no. Why should he? Hiding a child he just met? How would he, anyway? She was factionless, and if anyone found out, they would both be killed. But as he watched his sister playing with such simple things like the grass and the air, he felt horrible. What kind of a person would he be, to let her grow up in a place unsafe, when he could hide her, raise her. If he said no, she would grow up starved, beaten. He already noticed blurbs of dark blue and purple on her skin that was showing.

However mad Tobias was at the woman that left him at the hands of a monster, he saw how she thought that it would be safer for him. He was abused in the factions. Jade was abused factionless. He couldn't really blame his mother, because the abuse ended somewhere, for him. Jade's would continue to worsen, and it didn't help that she was a female.

"What will happen to you?" It worried Tobias. If Evelyn wasn't powerful to stop it, then was she hurting too?

"Don't worry about me. Please, take Jade." If he said yes, a simple three-lettered word that could change his whole life, he wouldn't say it. Taking care of another human was a big responsibility, so he just nodded his head in agreement, and turned his head in the direction of his sister, who was now staring at him. Of course, the wind had prevented her from hearing their conversation, but she felt someone staring at her, and looked up to lock her gaze with her brother.

"Jade, can you come here?" Tobias asked in the gentlest voice possible, trying his best not to scare the delicate child. She quickly walked over, not wanting to make him wait any longer than necessary. Her father would punish her whenever she took too long to reach him. Though her brother was not her father, he was much kinder.

But Jade was mostly shocked, and staring straight into her mother's eyes. She didn't know how to read a watch, but her internal clock told her this was the time they were supposed to be with her father, and if they were ever late, there would be consequences. Surely now her mother and her will get beaten, and after, well she didn't like to think about the other thing her father does. He decided that now that she had 'a grown up body', she was the same as her mother.

He scared her more than anyone else.

* * *

The goodbye between the mother and the daughter, was painful, to say the least, from Tobias' eyes. There were much tears involved.

"Why do you have to go? He'll hurt you!" Jade cried into her mother's shoulder, soaking her mother's ripped shirt. This was the first time she was going against what grown-ups told her, and it was a new feeling for her.

"I love you Jade." Evelyn hugged the child one last time, and planted a kiss on her forehead, before turning to Tobias, "Goodbye, Tobias. Thank you."

Both watched their mother's figure disappear onto the train, her landing gracefully on it due to many years of practice.

And she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Before any of you guys tell me she's supposed to be seven years old, I had to change Jade's age to fit the plot. So Jade is actually ten. Sorry if you don't like it. I know she's very out of character. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 2

* * *

_Cat Valentine: "Yeah, he called me in the middle of the night last night and just yelled:" "What do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do?"_  
_Tori Vega: "And what d'you say?"_  
_Cat Valentine: "I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know!"_

_-Victorious, Robbie Sells Rex_

* * *

"Why did you agree to take care of me?" Jade questioned her half-brother, without any conviction in her voice. She wasn't mad at him- just surprised. Why should he? She was not worth it, if anything, it just meant more food, clothes, and difficulty for Tobias. Not that she voiced the latter part out loud.

"I was abnegation before this, so it would be really hard for me to say no."

Jade's expression darkened, "So you're just doing this out of pity?"

Tobias didn't try to converse any further, because he truly didn't have an answer. Did he pity her? Yes. But that's not the reason he decided to take care of another breathing human being. But seeing how she questioned him like that, he realized just how confused she was. Living amongst the factionless, people didn't do favors for others. They always put themselves first, so the current situation was puzzling.

He didn't bother explaining that he was doing this out of free will, she would learn to understand that later in life. Instead he took a hold of her hand, and they both walked towards the dauntless compound. His mother was smart enough to meet him at night, so Jade could easily blend in with the dauntless' dark environment, despite her brown shirt and pants.

At his apartment, he warmed a bath for her, and found his smallest shirt and shorts. Jade stood next to the tub, eyeing it suspiciously. Then Tobias remembered, that this is strange to her. She had never seen or taken a bath before. He almost cried.

"Jade, you have to take off your clothes and get into the tub." She stared with wide eyes, scared for a split-second that he was going to do what her father did to her, when he commanded her to strip down. But Tobias wasn't commanding her, just telling her how to bathe. There was a large difference, and she soon calmed down. "I'm sorry, these are the smallest I could find. I'll get more for you tomorrow."

The events of the day were getting to her, and she was woozy. But she smelled bad and was dirty, so a bath was necessary. She could fall at any minute, but helping her undress was the last thing he wanted to do. Would those bruises he spotted on her neck and arms continue?

He tried to keep a poker face as he helped Jade remove the disgusting clothes covering her. Tobias didn't want to upset Jade by crying, but it was especially hard to keep a straight face when he saw bruises and scars on every inch of her, and the handprints that formed on her breasts. She was only ten, and she had been raped, no doubt.

Tobias quickly helped her step into the tub, and she immediately relaxed, and he reminded her where the shampoo and conditioner were. She tilted her head to the side, and he tried his best to fight the anger when explaining what shampoo, conditioner, and soap was. Everyone knew that the factionless didn't wash, but now that he was seeing it with his own eyes, he was upset at everyone for disregarding the fact that the factionless deserve better. He couldn't be angry at anyone at particular for the corrupt system. She wasn't the only factionless kid, but it was truly upsetting how little they knew.

Once he was sure she was alright, he left the bathroom, making sure the door was cracked open slightly. Tobias laid on his bed, and could not stop the tears. To this day, he still did not understand what could bring one person to hurt another one like that.

He thought he had it bad when his father would simply whip him with his belt, but he never had bruises everywhere like that. And, Jade being a girl, allowed her to be sexually assaulted, which pained Tobias. How could someone do such a thing to such a young child. She was just barely ten. Jade lived such a horrific life, he was scared for her. He cried for his sister.

* * *

Jade tried not to show it, but she picked at her food. She's never had a whole meal before, so after a few bites, she was full. Only until she removed the dirty clothes had Tobias noted how severely underweight she was, her ribs protruding, and skin stretched over bone.

"Please, you have to eat it." He didn't understand how hard Jade was trying to swallow the food, the first time she ever tried something with flavor. She was almost certain her stomach was going to explode, but she kept swallowing.

And all throughout dinner, Tobias was watching her like a hawk, making sure she would eat it all. He had to get her weight up. Once she was finished, she felt sick, never having eaten as much in her entire life. It was always a few bites, half a can tops.

He cleared the table, and led her to his bed, tucking her in. When he left the room, she made sure she could hear his footsteps trail to the other side of his house, tears sprung from her eyes. They were happy and sad tears combined, never has anyone been this nice to her, and also, she missed her mother badly. Just like her personality, she cried quietly, and Tobias never knew a thing. Not that he could do anything about it.

* * *

The next day, he was surprised when he saw Jade wandering around his apartment, her as quiet as a mouse. They were both early risers, but Jade always got up far before sunlight streamed into her room. After memorizing every inch of the house, she noticed there were no other beds, so she felt guilty thinking about where her brother slept.

"Good morning." Tobias greeted Jade, walking into the kitchen to make breakfast.

She stood by quietly, watching him carefully. She took his bed and food, she felt extremely guilty. "Can I help?" Though she knew deep in her heart there weren't many ways she could.

Tobias ignored her plea to do something, "When did you get up?"

"Um. It was still dark out." It was the truth. She didn't know how to tell time, or that what she got up at was dawn. But she had no way explaining it, so she simply noticed when the sun was out, and when it wasn't.

Her brother glanced at her, and shook his head. "Go back to sleep. You shouldn't get up that early." Jade didn't argue, though in her head she did. It was good to get up early. That way she wouldn't miss anything. She did as she was told to, and slipped under the covers. It wasn't long before her eyes screwed shut, and was breathing evenly. Breakfast would wait.

* * *

Hours later, Jade got up, traces of sleepiness tugging at her. She felt that if she slept anymore, she would forever. She made her way over to the table, and ate textbook abnegation scrambled eggs with her brother, having as much difficulty as last time. Jade tried her hardest not to show it, not wanting to be pitied over. She knew it wasn't Tobias' fault, but pity didn't do anything for her. It just made the person who felt pity over her, feel better.

Later, Tobias slumped on his sofa, so Jade mimicked his behavior, but landed in an awkward position. She readjusted herself while her brother laughed, making her crack a smile. After the two calmed down, Tobias took on a more serious expression, signaling that this conversation would not be something to laugh at. "Obviously, we need to buy some more things for you. But I don't know how we'll do this, because everyone knows that I don't have a sister."

Little Jade was clueless to any solutions, so she hoped that he wouldn't ask her for any. Instead she clasped her fingers in her lap and sat, listening. "So, if it's okay with you, we're going to say that you're my cousin. And that you're parents died, and I was the next kin to take you in."

Jade knew she hadn't a choice, and that it was the best they've got, so she nodded her head solemnly. She began to open up more around him, so she voiced her question, "But I never existed before. I don't have things, like a birth certificate, and I'm not in the system."

Tobias grinned, "Leave that to me." True to his word, over the next week, he began working on a false identity for her. She was ten year old Jade Egan West, who lost her parents in a tragic accident, that she prefers not to talk about it. She had a new life, and got a chance to start over.

As for her brother, she got him to tell her things no one else had knew. She walked over and stretched her skinny arms around his neck when he told her about Marcus. She told him about Sean. Soon enough, they knew everything about the other, preferences, dislikes, past, everything.

Over the next few days, he took her shopping filling the empty closet with black garments, and much to her embarrassment, Tobias even waited outside the store while she tried to find the right size underwear and bra. In truth, she had a 'big girl body' as her father said, compared to other kids her age. She wanted to disappear into the air as all the grown females tried to stare at her when they thought she didn't know. He tried to ease her by falling into a conversation filled with laughter and toothy grins.

For someone who hadn't a clue to what a toothbrush was, she had no cavities. She learned the most in one week than she had in her whole life, adjusting to her new one. Sometimes it took a few seconds for Tobias to regain his composure when she would catch him off guard, asking questions about such simple things he took advantage of.

Slowly, she gained the necessary pounds, and in two weeks, she had gained fifteen. Though she was still no where near healthy, her bones were not horrifically obvious as before. And just short of two weeks, Tobias loved her more than anything in the world. Jade was on the highest pedestal in his world, and she came first before anything else, in his eyes. Jade never felt comfortable with anyone other than her brother. Her father, Sean, was a nightmare, and her mother was not very approachable. Though she loved Evelyn, she had never taken care of her like Tobias is.

Introductions were not her most favorite thing, but she understood when her brother said it was important. Anyways, his circle of friends were limited, and people he trusted, who knew when to stop pushing. Jade grew accustomed to Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, and even Lauren. The first three had no objections when she would sit with them at their lunch table, noting her lack of friends. And soon after, everyone grew used to her presence, loving the little girl. They had no idea how much she would change in the next two years.

The only difficult thing, was school. No one had seen her before, and she wasn't in any classes. It helped that she had a quiet personality, leading her new classmates into thinking she was never noticed out of her lack of social activities. But if anyone said she was not fit for dauntless, they were dead wrong. She loved the rush she got jumping on trains, and pushing herself past her limit. She was no longer restrained at the hands of her evil father, and shunned by society.

This was her second chance.


End file.
